In general, a steering device for performing a steering operation of a steering column arranged on the front side of an operator's seat from a steering wheel is mounted on a wheel type construction machine known as a wheel loader, a wheel type hydraulic excavator and the like. In this type of the conventional art steering device for construction machine, a mechanism for tilting the steering column to the front/rear is provided so that the steering wheel is not in the way when an operator gets on/off the operator's seat.
This mechanism is called a tilt angle adjusting mechanism, for example, and adjusts a tilt angle of the steering column by tilting the steering column to a direction to be brought closer to the operator's seat and a direction to be spaced away from the operator's seat. On the other hand, some mechanisms are provided with a column length adjusting mechanism for adjusting a column length of the steering column in the upper-lower direction. An operator seated on the operator's seat can variably adjust a position of the steering wheel in accordance with the preference by manually operating the tilt angle adjusting mechanism and the column length adjusting mechanism (Patent Documents 1 and 2).